Zeiss Ikon Box Tengor
Box Tengor is a series of medium format film box cameras made by Zeiss Ikon and produced between 1926-1956. It is a continuation model of Goerz Box Tengor that produced by Goerz before the merger to form the Zeiss Ikon. There are many types of the camera during its long production period for 127VP, 120, 116/616, and 129 film sizes. Box Tengor types Types and info are as to McKeown's pp. 1037-39 Type 54 *1933-1939 *This format does not have a suffix *Film: 120 roll, frame size 4.5x6cm *Lens: Goerz Frontar Achromat two elements, f/11 and f/22 Type 54/2 early version *1926-28 *This type is the first of the series *Plain leatherette front *Viewfinder objectives are upper front corner of the camera *Winding knob at lower right side of the camera Type 54/2 intermediate version *1936-1656 *Film: 120 roll film *Viewfinder objectives are horizontal on front of the camera *Winding knob on upper right side of the camera *F/11 - F/18 - F/25 *Three focussing distances: Portrait 1m / 4m. gp (group) / endless Type 54/2 later version *1934-38 * Film: 120 roll film * Lens: Goerz Frontar Achromat two elements * Aperture: switchable: f/11, f/16 or f/22 * Shutter: single speed 1/25 +B * Focusing: switchable: 1m, 3m+, 8m+ * Viewfinder: two built-in brilliant finders, one for vertical, one for horizontal image format Type 54/14 *1926-33 *129 film for 5x7.5cm frames *Goerz Frontar f/11 lens *There were two versions of the camera **First version: 1926-28, quite rare, Viewfinder objectives are upper front corner of the camera **Second version: 1928-34, Viewfinder objectives are horizontal on front of the camera Type 54/15 *1926-38 *116 film for 6.5x11cm frames *Lens Goerz Frontar, three diaphragm settings: f/11, f/16, and f/22 *Three distance settings: 2-4 m, 4-10m, 10m-inf *The adjustment of the distance is done by the moving of lenses inside the camera Type 54/18 *1930-38 *This type is also known as Baby Box Tengor and it was offered with two styles, plain leather front and metal front plate *On all models except the earliest, the shutter won't work unless wire front sight is lifted Type 54/18E *1930-34 *Focusing Novar f/6.3 lens *Black metal front plate Type 55/2 *1938-50 *Same as the 54/2 1938 but serrated round winding knob with leatherette center, black front trim *Double exposure interlock on the winding knob Type 56/2 *1951-56 *The latest Box Tengor model *Goerz Frontar Achromat f/9, aperture f/11 and f/16 *Close-up lenses for 1-2m and 2-8m were available *Flash PC socket *One speed shutter M (instant) and T *Double exposure prevention Links *Zeiss Ikon Box Tengor 54/2 - Sample Images *Zeiss Ikon Box Tengor at From the focal plane to infinity *Zeiss Ikon Baby Box Tengor at From the focal plane to infinity *Zeiss Ikon Box Tengor @ The Virtual Camera Museum * on www.collection-appareils.fr *Manual 56/2 in Butkus.org ** Zeiss Ikon Box Tengor (55/2) ** Zeiss Ikon Box Tengor (55/2) ** Zeiss Ikon Box Tengor (56/2) ** Zeiss Ikon Box Tengor 54 ** Zeiss Ikon Box Tengor 54/15 ** Zeiss Ikon Box Tengor 54/2 ** Zeiss Ikon Box Tengor 54/2 ** Zeiss Ikon Box Tengor 54/2 *in Mike Elek's website *in Pacific Rim Camera